pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Poké Walker
The Poké Walker is a device that came out with Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver that allows you to take any Pokémon you have captured in the game with you in real life, so long as you have a Pokémon in the PC Boxes. Usage To access the Pokéwalker, you must have at least one Pokémon in a PC Box and select CONNECT TO POKéWALKE from the main menu. From there, the game will instruct you to select a Pokémon from the PC Boxes and select a path, and, once the transfer is completed, you are able to walk around with the Pokémon inside of the device. Effects Everytime the device records that 20 steps have been taken the player recieves a Watt (W), a type of currency that is used to play the minigames included in the PokéWalker and to unlock new routes. In addition, every other trip into the PokéWalker grants the Pokémon the same effect as a Rare Candy, gaining a level. PokéRadar To use the Poké Radar, you need 10 Watts for every use. It shows 4 patches of grass and one with a "!" on it, which may increase in amounts if it keeps going up to "!!!". Use the arrow buttons and the center buton to select the grass with a "!". Once you select it, a battle will commence or another clump of grass may show the "!!!". In the battle, both Pokémon will have only 4 HP each, and you will have three options: Attack, Evade, and Catch which are as followed: *Attack means that your Pokémon does 1 HP damage to the enemy, but either Pokémon can do a critical hit, resulting in a 2 HP damage. *Evade is to evade your enemy's attack and attack back, but be careful because the enemy might run when you use it. *Catch is throwing a Pokéball at the Pokémon and either capturing it or it runs away. Dowsing Machines To use the Dowsing Machine, you need 3 Watts every use. When you start, the device show you a series of six grass patches of which you select one of them. If you select a patch that contains an item, the minigame ends, but, if you are incorrect, it will give a clue as to how close you are to the item. If the item in the very next patch, in either direction, it will tell you that "it's near". On the other hand, if the item is two, or more, patches away from the one you selected, the device will tell "it's far away". If you do not select the correct path the second time, the minigame ends by showing you where it was. Routes In every route when you choose to use the pokeradar you have a chance to fight one of six Pokémon or find some items. Refreshing Field Here you can find: Doduo (F-8) - Kangaskhan (F-8) - Nidoran (F-5) - Nidoran (M-5) - Pidgey (M-5) - Sentret (F-5). Revive - Full Heal - Burn Heal - Ice Heal - Chesto Berry - Awakening - Cheri Berry - Parlyz Heal - Oran Berry - Potion. Noisy Forest Here you can find: Bellsprout (F-8) - Wobbuffet (F-15) - Paras (F-5) - Venonat (M-5) - Spearow (M-5) - Oddish (F-5). Net Ball - Revive - Green Shard - Ether - Energy Root - EnergyPowder - Big Mushroom - Pecha Berry - TinyMushroom - Cheri Berry. Rugged Road Here you can find: Onix (M-9) - Magby (M-9) - Machop (F-7) - Ponyta (F-7) - Geodude (F-8) - Hoothoot (F-6) PP Up - Hard Stone - Red Shard - Star Piece - Full Heal - Super Repel - Burn Heal - Antidote - Escape Rope - Repel Beautiful Beach Here you can find: Psyduck (F-10) - Staryu (n/a-10) - Poliwag (M-7) - Slowpoke (M-7) - Sunkern (F-8) - Wooper (M-6) Dive Ball - Big Pearl - Blue Shard - Heart Scale - Leppa Berry - Full Heal - Aspear Berry - Soda Pop - Rawst Berry - Fresh Water Suburban Area Here you can find: Magnemite (n/a-11) - Elekid (M-11) - Magnemite (n/a-80) - Murkrow (F-11) - Rattata (F-7) - Hoothoot (F-7) PP Up - Guard Spec. - X Sp. Def - X Special - Dire Hit - X Accuracy - X Speed - X Defend - X Attack - Potion Dim Cave Here you can find: Gastly (F-15) - Smoochum (F-12) - Gastly (F-10) - Onix (M-10) - Zubat (F-8) - Machop (F-8) TM18 (Rain Dance) - Silverpowder - Yellow Shard - Elixir - Persim Berry - Max Potion - Max Ether - Hyper Potion - Ether - Sitrus Berry Blue Lake Here you can find: Poliwag (F-15) - Dratini (F-10) - Shellder (F-12) - Krabby (M-12) - Tentacool (F-9) - Goldeen (F-9) TM11 (Sunny Day) - Net Ball - Dive Ball - Lum Berry - Star Piece - Stardust - Sitrus Berry - Pearl - Leppa Berry Fresh Water Town Outskirts Here you can find: Abra (F-15) - Voltorb (n/a-15) - Grimer (M-13) - Koffing (F-13) - Rattata (F-16) - Furret (M-15) TM37 (Sandstorm) - Guard Spec. - X Sp. Def - Ultra Ball - Lum Berry - X Attack - Great Ball - X Accuracy - Dire Hit - Poké Ball Hoenn Field Here you can find: Linoone (F-30) - Skitty (F-30) - Volbeat (M-25) - Illumise (F-25) - Zigzagoon (F-17) - Wurmple (F-15) Ganlon Berry - Wacan Berry - Passho Berry - Occa Berry - Qualot Berry - Kelpsy Berry - Pomeg Berry - Nanab Berry - Bluk Berry - Razz Berry Warm Beach Here you can find: Azurill (F20) - Wailmer (F-31) - Horsea (F-20) - Carvanha (F-26) - Goldeen (F-22) - Magikarp (F-15) Liachi Berry - Fire Stone - Yellow Shard - Blue Shard - Heart Scale - Big Pearl - Revive - Pearl - Wepear Berry - Fresh Water Volcano Path Here you can find: Slugma (F-31) - Meditite (M-32) - Rhyhorn (M-20) - Houndour (M-26) - Geodude (M-29) - Ponyta (F-19) Apicot Berry - Sun Stone - Moonshine - Flame Orb - Lava Cookie - Revive - Pinap Berry - Red Shard - Ice Heal -Potion Treehouse Here you can find: Castform (F-30) - Kecleon (M-30) - Girafarig (F-28) - Stantler (F-28) - Gloom (F-14) - Weepinbell (M-13) Salac Berry - Calcium - Max Elixir - Max Potion - Max Ether - Ether - Revival Herb - Heal Powder - Energy Root -EnergyPowder Scary Cave Here you can find: Marowak (F-30) - Tauros (M-30) - Golbat (M-33) - Natu (F-24) - Machop (M-13) - Gastly (F-15) Petaya Berry - Iron - Thick Club - Dusk Ball - Blue Shard - Old Gateau - Green Shard - Yellow Shard - Red Shard - Repel Sinnoh Field Here you can find: Combee (M-30) - Mime Jr. (F-29) - Shinx (F-33) - Budew (M-30) - Bidoof (F-13) - Kricketot (M-15) Rare Candy - Full Restore - Max Potion - Repeat Ball - Timer Ball - Revive - Hyper Potion - Full Heal - Nest Ball -Super Potion Icy Mountain Rd. Here you can find: Snorunt (F-28) - Snover (M-31) - Sneasel (M-28) - Bronzor (n/a-20) - Mareep (F-15) - Swinub (F-16) TM07 (Hail) - Yacha Berry - Rindo Berry - Icy Rock - Smooth Rock - Heat Rock - Damp Rock - Max Repel - Full Heal - X Defend Big Forest Here you can find: Tropius (F-35) - Bonsly (M-30) - Tangela (F-30) - Bibarel (F-30) - Exeggcute (F-17) - Mareep (M-19) Hondew Berry - Qualot Berry - Bluk Berry - Durin Berry - Big Mushroom - Belue Berry - Honey - Tomato Berry - Grepa Berry - TinyMushroom White Lake Heere you can find: Misdreavus (F-32) - Chingling (F-31) - Haunter (M-25) - Buizel (M-28) - Chinchou (F-17) - Remoraid (F--19) TM68 (Giga Impact) - Kebia Berry - Chople Berry - Watmel Berry - Pamtre Berry - Spelon Berry - Nomel Berry - Rabuta Berry - Magost Berry - Cornn Berry Stormy Beach Here you can find: Shellos (F-30) - Finneon (F-26) - Seel (F-27) - Magikarp (F-30) - Psyduck (F-22) - Shellder (M-30) PP Up - Payapa Berry - Coba Berry - Shuca Berry - Tanga Berry - Charti Berry - Heal Ball - Quick Ball - Heart Scale - Fresh Water Resort Here you can find: Pikachu (F-30) - Pachirisu (F-33) - Clefairy (F-31) - Jigglypuff (F-30) - Marill (F-25) - Hoppip (F-25) Luxury Ball - Pokédoll - Fluffy Tail - Moomoo Milk - Honey - Soda Pop - Max Repel - Lemonade - Green Shard - Fresh Water Quiet Cave Here you can find: Spiritomb (M-31) - Munchlax (M-33) - Feebas (M-30) - Chingling (F-26) - Golbat (M-33) - Noctowl (F-30) TM15 (Hyper Beam) - Nugget - TM10 (Hidden Power) - Max Elixir - Big Pearl - Heart Scale - Dusk Ball - Stardust - Pearl - Elixir Beyond the Sea Here you can find: Staryu (n/a-14) - Octillery (F-19) - Horsea (M-15) - Corsola (F-16) - Chinchou (F-12) - Remoraid (M-14) Chilan Berry - Babiri Berry - Colbur Berry - Haban Berry - Kasib Berry - Kelpsy Berry - Pamtre Berry - Spelon Berry - Pomeg Berry - Stardust Night Skys Edge Here you can find: Clefairy (M-8) - Jigglypuff (M-10) - Zubat (M-9) - Hoothoot (F-6) - Geodude (M-5) - Onix (F-5) TM29 (Psychic) - Moonstone - Rare Bone - Star Piece - Green Shard - Yellow Shard - Red Shard - Blue Shard - Pearl - Stardust Yellow Forest Here you can find: Pikachu (M-15) - Pikachu (F-14) - Pikachu (M-13) - Pikachu (F-12) - Pikachu (M-10) - Pikachu (F-10) Light Ball - ThunderStone - Miracle Seed - Big Root - Aspear Berry - Rawst Berry - Pecha Berry - Chesto Berry - Cheri Berry - Big Mushroom Rally Here you can find: Chatot (M-15) - Sableye (F-15) - Pikachu (F-10) - Croagunk (M-10) - Buneary (F-5) - Pachirisu (M-5) Yellow Flute - Max Repel - Elixir - Pearl - Max Repel - Elixir - Pearl - Max Repel - Super Potion - Escape Rope - Paralyz Heal - Oran Berry - Potion Sightseeing Here you can find: Eevee (M-10) - Torchic (M-10) - Poliwhirl (F-15) - Pelipper (M-15) - Pikachu (F-8) - Meowth (M-10) Rare Candy - Old Gateau - Energy Root - EnergyPowder - Moomoo Milk - Fresh Water - Soda Pop - Lemonade - Lava Cookie - Honey Winner's Path Here you can find: Beldum (n/a-5) - Munchlax (M-5) - Horsea (M-5) - Duskull (M-5) - Magikarp (M-5) - Bronzor (n/a-5) Focus Sash - Choice Scarf - Choice Band - Choice Specs - Power Herb - White Herb - Sitrus Berry - Lum Berry 0 Persim Berry - Chesto Berry Amity Meadow Elekid (M-5) - Magby (M-5) - Smoochum (F-5) - Happiny (F-5) - Cleffa (F-5) - Igglybuff (M-5) Electiriser - Magmariser - Sun Stone - Moonstone - Oval Stone - Star Piece - Moomoo Milk - Lemonade - Soda Pop - Fresh Water Notes *Often People playing with the walker would shake it instead of walking, in means of faster level up. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Notes Category:Handheld Pokemon Devices Category:Device Category:Generation IV Category:Games Category:Pokemon Toys Category:Pokemon Games